Castigo para Criancinhas
by Motoko Li
Summary: Lucy se achava suficientemente grandinha para tomar as próprias decisões sem sofrer retaliações. Obviamente, nada é válido quando diz respeito a Erza, porque se Erza decide te castigar, você vai ser castigado.


**Disclaimer: **os personagens de Fairy Tail não me pertencem.

Lucy e Natsu em

_CASTIGO PARA CRIANCINHAS_

_

* * *

_

''_Ousado aventureiro,decida de uma vez:_  
_ Faça o sino vibrar e aguarde o perigo_  
_ Ou acabe louco de tanto pensar:_  
_ ''Se eu tivesse tocado, o que teria acontecido?''_"  
**Crônicas De Nárnia** - _**C.S Lewis**_

_**

* * *

**_

Lucy tinha a absoluta certeza de que as coisas sempre se saíam melhores quando Natsu não estava envolvido. E não, não estava sendo desmerecedora das suas capacidades mágicas, mas tudo que exigisse paciência e perspicácia estava fora do seu campo de atuação.

Quando os demais membros da Fairy Tail caçoavam, dizendo que ambos eram mais opostos que fogo e gelo, ela nunca se mostrava muito propensa a acreditar. Mas desde que um simples diálogo se transformou numa discussão demasiado acalorada (o que não era surpreendente, considerando as pronunciadas habilidades de um dos interlocutores presentes), ela jurou que nunca mais se negaria a acreditar em algo que dizia a maioria.

Afinal, era improvável, agora percebia, que _todos _estivessem errados.

Suspirando, observou como o ar que deixava as suas narinas acariciava os cabelos vermelhos de Natsu, logo à frente. Eles estavam tão próximos que ela começava a ter dificuldades em perceber onde o seu corpo começava e o dele terminava.

Não fosse Erza, pensou, com um pouco de rancor, _tudo_ estaria bem – embora efetivamente _não estivesse _bem. Mas a verdade é que atos de rebeldia não davam muito certo quando Erza estava presente, e toda a ínfima discórdia era cruelmente castigada. O que, bem, levava-a àquela situação: algemada com Natsu, como se ambos fossem prisioneiros sendo encaminhados para o julgamento.

Sentia o vento gelado batendo contra a sua bochecha e virou a cabeça para observar pela janela. O trem estava a toda velocidade e o sol da metade da manhã se mostrava brilhante e quente.

Suas últimas lembranças remetiam à discussão a cerca de 2km da estação e à impaciência de Erza. Logo, tudo havia ficado escuro (Lucy não _podia _acreditar que Erza a havia desacordado! Obviamente, a denominação "sexo frágil" não funcionava com a Titânia). E, finalizando a história, fora ali que acordara: naquela cabine vazia, presa a um dragon slayer desmaiado – que agora parecia _ressonar_, como se nada tivesse acontecido! –, numa posição comprometedora.

Com a incapacidade de Erza em observar o _constrangedor _(ou ser sensível para perceber que aquele era um arranjo demasiado tendencioso), ela simplesmente passara os braços de Natsu sobre a cintura de Lucy, algemara-lhe os pulsos e jogara ambos sobre os ombros, como se fossem dois sacos de batatas empilhados. Ou fora isso o que percebera, ao despertar rapidamente durante o percurso. _Prático, _é claro, para carregar. Mas Lucy agora não estava _confortável _sentindo a respiração ritmada do companheiro de time contra o seu pescoço.

Happy esteve ali até pouco depois que ela despertasse. O corpo de Natsu era quente e estava começando a fazê-la suar e o gato se divertia com um novelo de lã e ergueu a cabeça, distraído, quando ela piscou.

- Erza estava furiosa. Erza furiosa não é bom – ele falou, sacudindo a cabeça. – É melhor que façam as pazes e sejam bons amigos, ela disse.

Lucy gemeu.

- Mas a culpa sequer foi minha! – reclamou, embora soubesse que de nada adiantaria. E soprou a franja para longe dos olhos. – E que diabo é isso de agora ela me tratar como trata Gray e Natsu? – perguntou, fazendo um bico de indignação.

- Se você foi castigada, é porque merece, aye! – Happy se pôs de pé. – Vocês só serão soltos quando chegarmos à próxima cidade. Tempo para pensar no que fizeram. E é melhor eu ir, antes que ela venha atrás de mim também. Brr – ele voou pela porta, fechando-a atrás de si.

Ela sequer tentou impedi-lo. Os comentários de Happy nunca se mostravam muito animadores e só a perspectiva de que precisaria permanecer naquela posição pelas próximas duas horas já a fazia ter calafrios.

Não apenas porque seu relógio interno começava a avisá-la de que dentro de pouco precisaria urinar, mas porque, nos últimos tempos, qualquer contato físico com Natsu tinha sido capaz de fazer o seu estômago revirar de um jeito muito impróprio. Era exatamente como quando descrevia os fervorosos sentimentos das suas personagens principais. E não estava gostando nada disso. Logicamente.

Fisicamente, era como se sentisse uma crescente vibração surgir em seu corpo, espalhando-se, até chegar aos dedos dos pés. E aquilo era muito excitante.

Por um instante, tentou se mexer, procurando aliviar a pressão exercida pelos braços de Natsu, mas logo desistiu. Erza não havia sido muito piedosa, considerou, suspirando. Apoiou a bochecha contra o topo da cabeça do dragon slayer, sem mais saber como lidar com a situação.

Do jeito que seus braços estavam, não podia alcançar suas chaves ou seu chicote e não acreditava mesmo que Erza houvesse esquecido deles.

- Hmm – Natsu estava apoiado sobre o seu ombro direito. – L-lucy? – perguntou, antes mesmo de abrir os olhos.

- Por sua culpa, Erza está nos punindo – resmungou, sem se preocupar em ser agradável. O jeito como a sua pele tocava na dele estava começando a perturbá-la profundamente e não queria precisar encará-lo.

- O quê...? – ele ficou desorientado por um segundo, tentando separar os braços, mas as algemas continuaram firmes. Seu cenho se franziu. – Erza? – indagou, ainda sonolento.

- Bem, _Happy _não teria sido – Lucy bufou, sacudindo a cabeça, e olhou para a janela, impedindo-o de perceber o rubor que tomara as suas bochechas.

Com Natsu tendo sido jogado sobre o banco da cabine, ela não tivera outra opção além de se acomodar sobre os seus joelhos. E, embora estivesse virada de lado, isso de nada servia para diminuir o seu desconforto. Nunca tivera aquele tipo de proximidade com o sexo oposto.

Tampouco imaginara ser _imposta _a ela como um castigo por ter sido uma garota levada. Nem mesmo durante a sua infância fora repreendida. Não era boa em lidar com reprimendas – exceto se fossem da Erza, é claro.

Bocejando, Natsu suspirou, não parecendo muito preocupado.

De fato, ele piscou, os olhos caídos, e semicerrou as pálpebras ao voltar a apoiar o rosto sobre o ombro desnudo dela.

- Você cheira bem – elogiou, a voz macia e preguiçosa.

- Oh, - Lucy franziu as sobrancelhas, constrangida. – cale a boca – resmungou, os lábios em formato de coração fazendo bico. – Se não fosse por você, não estaríamos _assim_.

- Uh – Natsu fez. – Por que Happy ainda não nos soltou?

- Por que você acha? – rebateu a loira, demonstrando impaciência. – É claro que é porque a Erza quer que façamos as pazes e voltemos a ser bons amigos. Há – soltou, desgostosa. – Como se eu merecesse ser tratada como uma criança!

Embora ela não houvesse percebido, seu tom de birra a fazia soar exatamente como uma criança, o que fez Natsu rir baixo.

- É bom que ela nunca tenha utilizado este método comigo e Gray – comentou, girando os pulsos nas algemas. – O arsenal de Erza é sempre da melhor qualidade – disse, testando a resistência. Cada movimento seu fazia Lucy estremecer. – Não vou conseguir destruí-las.

- Pois é bom que consiga! – esbravejou ela, soando um pouco mais nervosa do que tencionava a princípio. – Foi _você _que nos colocou nessa situação, pra começo de conversa. Então dê o seu jeito.

- Definitivamente, não _é _culpa minha. Se você não começasse a discutir sempre...

- O que você quer dizer com '_você _começar a discutir sempre', Natsu? – Lucy perguntou, a voz fria como um inverno glacial. – O único resistente a andar de trem era você. Aliás, _você_sempre é o problema, que fique claro desde já.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, impaciente.

Um dos piores defeitos de Lucy é que ela raramente admitia que estava errada – quando estava errada. E ela não era muito maleável, também.

- Se é o que você acha – rebateu, trincando os dentes.

Involuntariamente, seu corpo esquentou mediante o aborrecimento. Suas reações físicas estavam ligadas de modo íntimo às suas reações psicológicas, por mais que houvesse já tentado dissociá-las. Mas o calor nunca o aborrecia.

Exceto que com Lucy tão próxima, ela sentia aquela mudança de temperatura como se estivesse saindo de um ambiente refrescado para parar na boca de um vulcão.

O suor começava a se acumular no seu pescoço e sobre toda a pele. A brisa que adentrava a cabine pela janela não era o suficiente para aplacar a queimação. Se se sentia aquecida apenas por estar perto do dragon slayer, tão próxima daquela maneira começava a parecer terrível.

- Não faça isso – pediu, a voz mais baixa. – Está me machucando.

Natsu inspirou profundamente. O cheiro agradável de Lucy invadiu as suas narinas como um entorpecente. Falando com sinceridade, ele sentia como se aquele aroma já houvesse tomado todo o seu corpo e era tão agradável que o fazia relaxar de modo inconsciente.

Sempre soubera que ela cheirava a tentação. Com seu olfato aguçado, podia sentir a chegada e a partida da maga mesmo a muitos metros. E sua casa era como um santuário: havia Lucy por todos os lados. Mas tê-la ali, ao toque dos seus lábios, fazia com que a situação parecesse muito pior. Ou melhor, ele ainda não estava certo de por qual ponto de vista encarar a situação.

- Desculpe – disse, tentando se controlar.

Tentou reduzir a temperatura o máximo que pôde. Não era a coisa mais fácil do mundo. Controle não era a sua marga registrada.

- Você sabe que não fiz...

- Yeah – interrompeu Lucy, num muxoxo. – Você nunca iria me machucar, eu sei – completou, distraída.

De todas as pessoas, Natsu era em quem mais confiava, independente da circunstância. Ele sempre era muito cuidadoso quando se tratava dela e fazia o máximo possível para mantê-la longe de perigos. Aquele seu lado super-protetor o tornava fantástico.

Havia muitas outras coisas que o tornavam aborrecido, porém, ela pensou, soando desdenhosa sem perceber.

- Hmm – ele disse, aproximando o nariz da pele dela.

Mesmo o suor a fazia atraente.

- Você cheira como chuva num dia de verão – comentou, inconscientemente. – Os meus dias preferidos – sorriu torto.

Lucy corou, mas optou por uma resposta atravessada para demonstrar desinteresse.

- Não sei como cheirar a um dia de chuva possa ser bom – falou, sacudindo a cabeça, ainda que se sentisse agraciada pelo elogio. Não se pode esperar muitas palavras bonitas vindas de alguém como Natsu. – E isso mais parece algo como Lluvia cheiraria, não eu.

- Não – ele negou de modo veemente. – Lluvia tem cheiro de praia: um pouco salgado, mas agradável após algum tempo.

A loira não pôde evitar rir daquelas comparações. Admitia que o seu olfato era tão bom quanto as suas habilidades para lutar: deprimentes, ou seja. Para ela, Lluvia cheirava como o perfume floral que escolhera para agradar Gray: muito doce, embora não combinasse com ela.

E Natsu, podia perceber, era algo almíscar, uma mistura de transpiração e algo cítrico, como um cheiro de floresta úmida ou algo que parecesse tão atraente quanto.

- E o que você diz de Erza? – perguntou, permitindo-se fitá-lo.

Natsu deu uma risada alta, de quem tem uma piada e nunca compartilhou, e o jeito como o seu peito se moveu fez com que o braço de Lucy pudesse sentir os seus músculos.

- Você nunca acreditaria – respondeu, um sorriso divertido. – Mas a verdade é Erza cheira como flor de laranjeira. Agradável. O seu completo oposto.

- Erza cheira como flor de laranjeira! – repetiu Lucy, surpresa e um pouco enciumada. Ela também desejava ser comparada a uma flor. – Por que Erza cheira como uma flor e eu não? – reclamou, aborrecida. – Tenho certeza de que há algo disso em mim. Se esforce mais – virou o rosto.

Ele riu torto, de um jeito suave, e seus olhos estavam macios enquanto a observavam, sentada sobre os seus joelhos, imóvel, e tão emburrada quanto uma criança sem o seu doce preferido.

- Se não queria saber, por que perguntou? – indagou, divertido. - E eu não me preocuparia, se fosse você. As flores enjoam, hora ou outra.

- E o quê? – reiterou Lucy, irritada sem saber ao certo a razão. Às vezes, o gesto mais banal de Natsu era capaz de enfurecê-la. – Cheiro de chuva num dia de verão não? – perguntou, irônica. – Isso pode ser considerado um cheiro, pra começo de conversa?

- É o meu cheiro preferido – ele respondeu, muito sério.

Ela não foi capaz de encará-lo. Enrubesceu, de repente todos os membros ficando tensos com a declaração sincera, e não soube o que responder por um longo instante.

- Não eram os seus _dias_ preferidos? – contestou, tensa.

Natsu inclinou o corpo e roçou o nariz no seu pescoço. O corpo dela tremeu de um jeito que quase fez com que suspirasse. Naquele momento, as borboletas irremediáveis no seu estômago estavam completamente descontroladas.

- Também – ele disse, a voz baixa.

A loira conseguiu livrar os braços do aperto naquele meio tempo, mas já não sabia o que fazer com eles.

Jogou o cabelo para trás do ombro, deslizando a língua pelo contorno dos lábios de modo um pouco preguiçoso e também preocupado, como se procurasse um modo de agir, algo que a guiasse.

Mas tudo o que seu subconsciente a fez fazer foi fitá-lo de canto de olho.

- O que quer dizer que eu estava certa desde o princípio? – indagou, de modo um tanto quanto prepotente.

Ele rolou os orbes, toda a tensão imediatamente quebrada.

- Sobre o quê, dessa vez? – rebateu, irônico.

- Sobre o fato de você e Happy não serem mais capazes de viver sem mim, é claro – respondeu Lucy, sorrindo, embora as suas palavras não houvessem tencionado parecer nada além de constatações inocentes e não tendenciosas.

A verdade é que Natsu não correspondeu por um longo momento, o que fez com que a segurança da loira gradualmente diminuísse.

Ele estava tão sério – e nada agradável acontecia quando as pessoas o viam sério.

- Eu não me arriscaria tanto por você, se achasse que isso era possível – disse enfim, uma franqueza dura em suas palavras.

Ela o olhou.

Natsu era a sua representação da força, da segurança e da familiaridade. Não acreditava ser capaz de se separar dele – fosse por imposição ou por vontade própria.

Quando tinha problemas, quando estava triste, quando sentia saudade da sua mãe, quando apenas não queria ficar só, era para Natsu que recorria. Era nele em quem sempre pensava. Era por ele que rezava e agradecia em cada anoitecer.

Loki podia se declarar o seu cavaleiro de armadura brilhante, mas Lucy aprendera que nem sempre o perfeito cavalheiro era aquele quem fazia o seu coração bater forte.

- Você não pode me deixar nunca – falou, tentando conter as lágrimas.

- E você não devia se preocupar com coisas irrelevantes – ele rebateu, sorrindo, para logo depois franzir o cenho. – O-oe, - gaguejou. - Lucy, não chore!

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, secando as lágrimas com as pontas dos dedos.

- Promete? – perguntou, a voz baixa. – Você promete? – repetiu.

- Olhe para mim – aquelas palavras saíram tão tranqüilas que fizeram com que Lucy suspirasse ao fitá-lo.

Todo corpo dela se aqueceu. Ela não sabia dizer se pela proximidade de Natsu ou pelo calor do seu olhar. Mas de repente se sentiu muito segura e todos os temores se foram. Como se simplesmente nunca houvessem existido.

– O que você acha? – ele perguntou, sorrindo. – É claro que sim. Eu prometo.

Eles pareceram imóveis por um longo tempo. Lucy deslizou a língua pelos lábios, sentindo a garganta muito seca. Ela mal percebeu o seu próprio movimento, mas no momento seguinte tinha a boca sobre a de Natsu e se percebeu muito faminta.

Deslizando um dos braços pelo pescoço dele, agarrou-lhe os cabelos, puxando-o mais contra si, e moveu a língua contra os seus dentes, os quais se abriram de imediato.

Natsu a segurou com tanta força contra si, puxando-a, que Lucy quase gemeu com a súbita pressão nas suas costelas. Logo, ela não podia mais dizer onde seu corpo começava ou terminava e a dança sensual e esfaimada das suas línguas foi minando o seu oxigênio pouco a pouco.

Sua pele estava muito quente. O suor começava a incomodá-la. Natsu inteiro parecia haver se convertido numa chama violenta, quiçá incontrolável.

Puxando os fios vermelhos que tinha por entre os dedos, Lucy respirou fundo.

- Natsu, o calor – murmurou, rouca.

- Oh, sim – ele lambeu os lábios, a temperatura imediatamente diminuindo. Tinha ainda os olhos semi-cerrados. – Seu gosto é muito melhor do que eu achei que fosse.

- Você já pensou nisso – ela afirmou, rindo baixo.

- Quem não pensou? – ele encolheu os ombros, sorrindo. – Sempre soube que você era deliciosa, mas... – inclinou o corpo, roçando o nariz na curva do seu pescoço outra vez. – Desse jeito? Não.

Lucy suspirou, sentindo a respiração quente contra a sua pele.

- Natsu – arquejou involuntariamente quando ele tocou a sua jugular com a boca, passando a acariciá-la, e curvou a cabeça, facilitando o acesso.

Naquele momento, a velocidade do trem começou a diminuir. Passos pesados foram ouvidos do corredor. Era Erza quem chegava, o barulho da sua armadura quase os fazendo saltar no lugar, surpresos.

Quando ela abriu a porta do vagão, Lucy sequer havia tido a chance de se recuperar. Tinha o rosto afogueado, os lábios vermelhos e os orbes brilhantes.

Todo seu corpo doía e implorava.

Se a Titânia percebeu alguma coisa, porém, não o demonstrou. Afinal, seu olhar analítico estava em Natsu, que parecia muito seguro com um riso torto na boca, e as sobrancelhas vermelhas se franziram.

- Você está acordado – constatou, o que imediatamente fez com que Lucy percebesse que ele não dera mostras do seu enjôo a veículos em nenhum momento.

- Sim – ele concordou. – Lucy me manteve distraído – esclareceu, tranquilamente.

- Oh – Erza disse, estendendo o braço. Em sua mão surgiu uma chave, a qual usou para liberá-lo das algemas. – E você tampouco destruiu as minhas algemas. Ambos sabemos que elas não durariam sequer um minuto.

Lucy corou. Um pouco por raiva, um pouco por prazer. Ela não sabia se Natsu fizera aquilo propositalmente, mas pelo jeito como ele sorria, todas as suas dúvidas se confirmaram.

- Eu estou cansado – ele disse, como se isso fosse _possível_.

Erza ergueu uma sobrancelha, incrédula.

- Descemos em cinco minutos – e saiu.

A loira o fitou, tão logo eles estavam livres, embora continuasse imóvel, e apenas havia incredulidade em seu olhar.

- Natsu – murmurou, um tanto quanto ameaçadora, a boca crispada e o cenho franzido.

Tudo o que o dragon slayer fez, porém, foi rir.

* * *

**N/A:** Primeira fanfic de Fairy Tail! Gosto paca do Natsu e da Lucy, mas não sei se fiz jus a eles hoje. Foi um pouco estranho escrever isso, porque nunca trabalhei com um personagem mais... hm, ingênuo, mas eu me diverti.

Para aqueles que acompanham as minhas demais fanfics, estou reeditando Os Deuses estão Mortos, a fim de recolocar a divisória de cenas e corrigir erros de português apontados pelos leitores.

Para aqueles que gostaram de Castigo para Criancinhas, por favor, deixem a sua opinião =)


End file.
